<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panic Room by triggerlil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916314">Panic Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil'>triggerlil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Grim Reapers, Guilt, M/M, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Draco Malfoy, Sleepy Harry, Song: Panic Room (Au/Ra), Tumblr Prompt, song prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco Malfoy meets Death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panic Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the song <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7uUahoeqGNRMbpdeiLj1rS?si=iurO6nk0QPi1p4lmVasIkw">Panic Room by Au/Ra</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death was nothing like Draco had pictured. He had expected gaunt features and sunken eyes, perhaps a scythe for good measure. The being before him now was wearing the typical ragged black coat, but with mussed dark hair, sharp green eyes, and a jagged bolt of a scar etched down his face, white and ragged. </p><p>Death walked forward, and Draco noticed that they were standing in open air, nothing but an expanse of darkness holding them up. He felt panic clutch at his heart, but he couldn’t bring himself to be truly frightened. Fear had carved out a place in his chest long ago. He didn’t even find he feared death; if anything, he hadn’t expected the bringer of demise to be so oddly captivating. </p><p>“Do you know why I’ve brought you here?” Death asked, his voice surprisingly soft. </p><p>“I assume it’s because I’m dead, but I’ll humour you.” </p><p>“No,” Death said, coming closer now. “It’s not.” </p><p>As Death drew nearer, Draco realized that those green eyes contained a terrifying amount of untameable fire, acid green flames that seemed to engulf the entire pupil, tendrils of flame lapping at the whites of Death’s eyes. </p><p>“Then why?” </p><p>Death reached out a hand, and Draco, touch starved as he was, instinctively leaned into it, Death wrapping two hands around Draco’s neck. For a moment they stood there, Death’s hands surprisingly warm, the feeling of his calloused fingers pleasant on the delicate skin of Draco’s neck—and then his thumbs were pressing into Draco’s windpipe, a white electricity crackling through Death’s scar, dark eyes erupting in eternal flame, “to kill you.” </p><p>-x-</p><p>Draco woke up panting, hand reaching up ghostlike to his throat. </p><p>“Alright, love?” Harry murmured beside him, face pressed into a pillow. Draco watched the rise and fall of Harry’s breath, trying to find his face in the dark, unable to tell where the mass of dark hair ended and the pillows began.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Draco said, sighing, and Harry was barely able to mumble an incoherent reply before he fell back asleep. Draco closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the way the darkness settled on his chest, panic weaving through his ribcage, Death’s voice—which he now realized had been Harry’s—echoing throughout his head. </p><p>
  <em>“I would like to testify on behalf of Draco Malfoy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Malfoy, grab my hand.” </em>
</p><p><em>“No, Malfoy, I didn’t mean—”    </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally <a href="https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/190870321660">a prompt on tumblr</a>, if you liked it please consider leaving a comment/kudos or like/reblog the post!! Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>